Fushimi Satoru
Beschreibung thumb Satoru ist ein 174cm großer japanischer Mann mit dunkelbraunen Haaren und dunklen Augen. Er hat nur geringen Bartwuchs, den er sich regelmäßig rasiert. Durch sein Training - hauptsächlich Kenjutsu, Aikido und Iaido - schafft er einen Ausgleich zu seien eher sitzenden Tätigkeiten und kann deswegen durchaus als trainiert-schlank bezeichnet werden. Er wurde am 02.07.1985 in einer Vollmondnacht als erster Sohn und zweites Kind von Fushimi Kaito und Takatsukasa Tsukiko in Kyoto geboren. Seine 1983 geborene Schwester Naomi arbeitete als Modell und heiratete schließlich in die Koga Familie ein, während seine jüngere, 1988 geborene, Schwester Sayuri als Musiklehrerin arbeitet. Satoru ist mit dem japanischen Kaiserhaus verwandt (auch wenn er nicht mehr zu diesem zählt) und einer der reichsten Männer Japans, nicht zu letzt durch seine Position als CEO der erfolgreichen Produktionsfirma Mizuki Records (mit Firmensitz in Tokio Stadt), die mehrere erfolgreiche J-Pop-, J-Rock- und Visual-Kei-Gruppen sowie verschiedene Models und Schauspieler unter Vertrag hat. Daneben hält er Anteile an einer Videospiele-Firma, zwei Manga- und einem Film-Studio sowie einigen Herstellern von Unterhaltungselektronik. Satoru kleidet sich stets in maßgeschneiderte, dezent-teure Anzüge. Er besitzt mehrere Immobilien, zwei Yachten, mehrere Autos und einen privaten Lear-Jet. Meist ist er von ein oder zwei Assistenten bzw Assistentinnen und Leibwächtern umgeben. Er gilt gemeinhin als Lebemann, der wilde Parties zu schmeißen versteht, doch ansonsten ist wenig über ihn bekannt, da er sich - seiner Herkunft entsprechend - meist vornehm im Hintergrund hält und die große Öffentlichkeit meidet. Derzeit ist er noch unverheiratet und - so heißt es zumindest - auch noch nicht vergeben: Was ihn derzeit zu einem der begehrtesten Jungsellen Japans macht. Zwar wurden ihm bereits über einen mi-ai verschiedene potentielle Ehefrauen vorgestellt, ein Arrangement fand bisher aber noch nicht statt. So sorgen die wenigen Bilder von öffentlichen Auftritten, bei denen er immer in Begleitung einer anderen Schönheit auftritt, aktuell stets für neue Gerüchte in den Medien. In seiner (spärlichen) Freizeit widmet sich Satoru dem Aikido und dem Schwertkampf (als körperlichen Ausgleich), geht auf seinem eigenen Gestüt reiten, besucht Onsen oder auch eine klassische Oper beziehungsweise ein Konzert. Doch kommt es selten vor, dass er seine Arbeit vergisst und so hat er selbst an den wenigen freien Tagen, die er sich gönnt, seinen Blackberry (und meist auch seinen Laptop) in seiner Nähe. Geschichte Fushimi Satoru stammt aus einem der alten Shinnōke-Häuser des japanisches Kaiserhauses, welches nach dem zweiten Weltkrieg seinen Rang als Haus der kaiserlichen Familien verlor und zu einer bürgerlichen Familie wurde. Dennoch kennen die traditionellen Japaner die Herkunft dieser Familie aus dem regierenden Haus und so wuchs Satoru mit einem gesunden Standesbewusstsein und ausgezeichneter Schulbildung auf, die er teilweise im Ausland erwarb: Zuerst in Wien, dann in Oxford, wo er einen Abschluss in Business Administration and Finance erwarb. Als er 15 war, suchte ihn Futatsu Daisuke, ein Mitglied der Imperial Household Agency, auf und klärte ihn über seine Herkunft auf: Während er, wie alle Verwandte des Kaiserhauses, in männlicher Linie vom ersten Tenno - und damit, der üblichen japanischen Legende folgend, von Amaterasu - abstammte, ergab sich bei ihm und seinen Geschwistern der Sonderfall, dass sie über ihre Mutter direkt einer weniger bekannten Linie nachfolgten: Der Tsuki-Yomis, Amaterasus Bruder. Auch diese Linie wurde einst in grauer Vorzeit begründet - so wie den Nachkommen Amaterasus die Regentschaft über das Land und Hoheit über die Religion aufgetragen wurde, so sollten die Nachkommen Tsuki-Yomis über die kulturelle Weiterentwicklung Nihons und Zufriedenheit der Bewohner wachen - und stand dem Kaiserhaus stets nahe. Doch genauso wie Tsuki-Yomi seiner Schwester nie wieder ohne deren ausdrücklichen Wunsch vor die Augen treten soll, ist es auch seinen Nachkommen untersagt den Kaiserpalast ohne direkte Einladung zu betreten oder gar dem Tenno oder dessen engster Familie ohne ausdrückliche Einladung unter die Augen zu treten. Da Satoru der direkteste Nachfahre der Linie Tsuki-Yomis wäre und das Blut des Mondes stärker in ihm fließe als das Blut der Sonne, gälte diese Regelung auch für ihn. Satoru fügte sich, auch wenn er noch nicht verstand, was diese Eröffnung eines Tages für sein Leben bedeuten würde. siehe auch die Anmerkungen zur Herkunft auf der Diskussionsseite Ereignisse Während einer Reise in die USA, um sich ein vielversprechendes Talent anzusehen, trifft er in einem kleinen, abgelegenen Städtchen (xxx) auf Kareem McAllister, Xue Yuang und XXX als diese in einen Mordfall verwickelt werden, bei dem ein Attentäter auf den Manager eines Pop-Starletts schießt. Doch richtig seltsam werden die Dinge erst, als ein Feuerriese und ein paar Zwerge versuchen, den Atomreaktor des stillgelegten Flugzeugträgers XXX in die Luft zu jagen. Personen *Vater: Fushimi Kaito *Mutter: Takatsukasa Tsukiko (verschollen) *Schwestern: Koga Naomi, Fushimi Sayuri *persönliche Assistenten: Sato Takeshi, Wanatabe Sakura Werte Attributes Strength 3, Dexterity 3, Stamina 3 Charisma 3, Manipulation 3, Appearance 3 Perception 3, Intelligence 3, Wits 3 Epic Attributes & Knacks siehe auch die Anmerkungen auf der Diskussionsseite [ ] Epic Strength 0 [ ] Epic Dexterity 0 [ ] Epic Stamina 0 [ ] Epic Perception 0 [ ] Epic Intelligence 0 [ ] Epic Wits 1 - [ ] Epic Appearance 0 [ ] Epic Manipulation 0 X Epic Charisma 2 - Muse, Charmer Abilities x Academics 3 (Sprachen: Japanisch, Englisch (brit.), Deutsch, Französisch, Russisch, Latein) [ ] Art: Iaido 2 [ ] Athletics 2 x Awareness 3 [ ] Brawl (Aikido) 2 [ ] Command 3 [ ] Control: Car 1 [ ] Control: Riding 2 x Empathy 2 [ ] Integrity 2 x Investigation 2 x Marksmanship 0 [ ] Melee (Kenjutsu) 2 [ ] Occult 1 x Politics 4 [ ] Presence 3 Purview & Boons x Moon: 1 x Night: x Psychopomp: 1 x Tsukumo-Gami: Personal Traits Calling: Power behind the cultural revolution Nature: Autocrat Willpower: 7 Legend: 3 (9) Virtues Duty 3 Endurance 1 Intellect 4 Valor 1 Birthrights Followers: Maids, Assistants, Secretaries (10 Mortals) - 1 Followers: 5 Bodyguards (as Beat Cop Template) - 1 Guide: Futatsu Daisuke, Imperial Household Agency - 2 Relict: Ancient Family Seal - 2+ (Moon, Psychopomp) Relict: Mondlicht Katana -? Punktevergabe was (vergeben / von) Attribute '''(18/18) '''Fertigkeiten (30/30) Freebees (15/15) Knacks & Boons (5/10) Birthrights (2/5) Kategorie:Inplay Kategorie:Scion Kategorie:Spielercharakter